The Reaping of Rue
by rocketcat56
Summary: Rue's POV during the Hunger Games. Rated T for violence, blood and character death.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone this is rocketcat56 and this is the first chapter of my first story! :D I hope you like it! So let's cut to the chase and start this story! **

******************Copyright: I don't own the Hunger games or any of the other books or the movie or any of the characters. I only own Tenot and Rina Matara**

My family and I walked down the street to the town square along with other families and their children. I smooth out the ruffles in my long brown dress. I am wearing a dark brown dress with buttons that go from the waist up. This was the dress my mother wore on her first reaping. This is my first reaping and I'm scared. I remember past Hunger Games I have watched on television. The bloodbath, the graphic deaths, the victors. Everything about the Hunger Games scares me. As we near the center of District eleven my stomach starts to turn and I feel like I'm about to throw up my breakfast. My family goes behind a roped off area where all the kids stand when the names are drawn. I go to a table where they are taking blood samples and get in line. As I wait in line I look at the kids already in the roped off area I see kids from school and kids I don't recognize. While I look at the kids my eyes stop on a tall muscular boy with dark skin and dark hair he looks just as scared as I am but I don't see a reason for him to be afraid, if his name was drawn he could probably kill all the tributes by punching them or hitting them with a brick or something.

My gaze is swept away from the boy when a voice says"Next," I look in front of me and see a woman at the table with light blonde hair holding her hand out. I step closer to the table not knowing what to do.

"Give me your arm," the blonde woman says. I place my arm in her outstretched hand she stabs a small needle in my finger. I wince as I feel the small sting of the needle. She wipes the blood on a piece of paper.

"You can go now," she says. I give her one last look before walking into the roped off area with the other twelve year olds. I look around at all the kids and then at the parents I see my parents standing with my sibling. They all look scared. I look away as one of my sisters starts to cry. I can't stand to see them this way. I look at the two large bowls on the stage my name is in there eight times. I gulp nervously. Even though we work from sunrise till sunset, my family is very poor and the few scraps of food we get are often not enough. I wasn't going to let that happen this year, so the day I turned twelve I walked to the justice building and signed up for the tesserae and every month I took home the oil and grain my family's green wheelbarrow. Just thinking about how my family starves month after month made my stomach grumble painfully. I clutch my stomach in an attempt to stop the pain. The sudden sound of heels clicking against the wooden stage makes me jump. I look up to see a lady with pasty white skin, green eyes, light blue eye shadow, dark green lipstick, and light blue hair that has been tied into a giant, blue ponytail. She is wearing a tight green dress that looks like it's made of tin foil, light blue heels that match her hair, green, blue and silver bracelets, and huge silver hoop earrings. Her name is Rina Matara. She introduces our mentor a buff man with dark brown skin and brown hair whose name is Tenot. He looks like he's in his mid thirties. Rina then shows us the video about the war between the capitol and the districts. It's just a video that shows a lot of guns bombs and violence. It used to scare me but you get used to it after awhile.

"Now it's time to announce the tributes for this year's Hunger Games!" Rina says as soon as the video is over. The excitement in her voice makes me want to scream. It's so annoying the way she treats this like it's an actual game instead of a death sentence. She walks over to the girl's bowl, her heels clicking loudly against the wooden stage. My stomach is doing somersaults. She reaches her hand into the bowl she picks a slip of paper and walks balk over to the podium that I have just now noticed. She unfolds the slip of paper slowly. She reads out the first name.

"Rue…," I'm praying this is another Rue and not me, but when she says my last name my heart stops and my mouth feels like every drop of water has suddenly left. The girls next to me point their eyes in my direction. Everyone is craning their necks just trying to catch a glimpse of me. I gulp nervously and swipe at the little pools of water that have formed in my eyes.

"Where are you, sweetheart?" Rina says in her capital accent. I slowly walk towards the stage feeling everyone's eyes on me. I take in shaky breaths as my feet slowly move one in front of the other. I look up and see the masculine boy I was looking at in line. He gives me a look as if he is saying he's sorry this happened to me. I give him a scared look in return and turn my gaze back up to the stage where Rina is waiting. I finally reach the steps after what feels like an eternity. I slowly climb up the stairs and make my way over to Rina who's motioning me to come closer. I finally reach her and she puts an arm on my back. I look out over the crowd and see my family. They look mortified. My sisters are all crying now and my brothers look like they've been hit with a boulder and my parents mouths hang open in perfect O's. Rina asks for volunteers. I look at the crowd with a pleading look in my eyes, but all you can hear is the wind blowing. I look down at my feet as she walks over to the boy's bowl. She picks a name and walks back to the podium. She unfolds it slowly creating the same amount of tension she did when she read my name.

"Thresh…,"she says. I don't hear the last name as I let out a soft sob that only I can hear. I quickly wipe my eyes so I won't look like weak in front of the cameras and look up to see who it is. It's the boy that I was looking at in line. The same boy that gave me the sorrowful look. He walks to the stage calmly. I admire the way he keeps his shock under wraps. He mounts the stage and walks next to Rina. She asks for volunteers. No one steps forward. I look over at him and he looks at me for a minute before turning his gaze back to the audience.

"May I present District eleven's tributes for the seventy-fourth annual Hunger Games!" Rina exclaims. The audience claps and I look at everyone knowing this might be the last time I ever see the people of my district.

"Go on you two, shake hands," she says. We shake hands. Thresh's hand is monstrous compared to mine. He gives my tiny hand a comforting squeeze.

"Happy Hunger Games!" Rina exclaims. She then takes us into the justice building so we can say goodbye to our friends and family. As the doors of the justice building close behind us I start to take in the horrible truth only one tribute can win and I'm pretty sure it won't be me.

**A/N: Sooooo did you like it? Did you! Even though I don't know what your saying you can tell me by wait for it REVIEWING! So please do that and tell me how you liked it! :D**

**"Hey this is every authors favorite button speaking! The review button! I just wanted to say I LOVE being clicked soooo DO IT! Pretty please with pickles on top!"**

**And please only constructive criticism! :D Thank you!**

**************Copyright: I don't own the Hunger games or any of the other books or the movie or any of the characters. I only own Tenot and Rina Matara.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey it's rocketcat56 again! So this is chapter 2 of The Reaping of Rue! Are you excited cause I am! Well let's get this chapter started! :D**

**************Copyright: I don't own the Hunger games or any of the other books or the movie or any of the characters. I only own Tenot and Rina Matara.**

Rina walked us down a few of the millions of halls in the justice building. After about two minutes of trying to keep up with her and not get stepped on by the peacekeepers that surround us on all sides she stops by a door and lightly shoves me into a room. I stumble into the room and hear the door click behind me. I look around and see a window, a blue velvet couch, a fuzzy purple rug on the floor and a huge window that is covered with white satin curtains that match the white wall and marble floor. I walk closer to the covered window and pull back the curtains. I gasp at the view. It shows a beautiful yard filled with pink, purple, blue red, and white flowers and hundreds of pink, orange and green trees. Petals and leaves are blowing with the breeze which makes the garden look like a rainbow of colors.

"Wow," I whisper to myself. The sound of the door opening makes me jump and I look to see who it is. It's my family. I forget the scene from the window and I remember what happened. My eyes fill with tears but I force them back. I have to be strong so they will be too. My siblings all crowd around me and engulf me in a big bear hug. I let them cry onto my shoulders for a few seconds before pushing them back.

"Listen to me," I say "you have to help mommy and daddy when I'm gone." I say in a sweet voice "I won't be there to get you extra food from the fields anymore. You have to help each other. Okay?" They all nod and I smile.

"Good," I say "Be sweet."I kiss each of them on the head, and walk up to my parents. Their faces look dead.

"Will you be okay?" I don't answer. Instead they pull me into a hug. I can hear the soft sobs of my mother and I feel the tears of my father soak the shoulder of my dress.

"Shhhhh," I soothe them.

"Please," my mother sobs "please try to win."

"I will," I say. "Just promise me one thing."They nod.

"If I don't make it you'll take care of them," I say "you'll keep this family together."

"We promise," they say with a nod. I smile and pull them into another hug. I pull away and motion for my siblings to join the hug. They circle around my parents and me and wrap their tiny little arms around us. The hug feels warm and sweet and makes me want to cry along with the rest of my family but I tell myself I have to be strong. The door suddenly opens and we break the hug. It's a peacekeeper.

"Times up," he says in a gruff voice.

"Please try to win Rue," my sister says.

"I will," I say. She smiles and walks out of the room with the rest of my family. As soon as the door closes I let my sadness and shock consume me and I start to cry and shake. I lay down on the soft couch and bring my knees up to my chest. I take in shaky breaths and wipe away my tears in case I have anymore visitors but I'm almost certain I won't. The door opens again and my hands rush to my face to wipe away the tears. I look at the opened door to see an old woman hobble in. She has the same dark skin as Thesh in fact she looks exactly like a female version of Thresh with ghostly white hair. My eyes follow her form the door to the middle of the room where she sits down on the cold marble floor. She doesn't say anything she just passes me a box. I take the box and give her a smile she returns it and gets up and walks out the door. I don't know who she is but she seems nice. I take the lid off the little silver box and smell the strong, bitter odor of the plant for which I was named. The sunlight from the window makes the yellow blossoms of the plants really pop. I pick up one of the flowers and examine it in my hand. It still has the warmth of the sun on it. It feels good after spending some much time in the freezing cold justice building. I smile and put the flower back in the box and put the shiny silver lid back on. The door opens again I look up expecting another visitor but instead it's Rina.

"Time to get on the train," she says in an excited voice. I look behind her and see Thresh standing behind her. He still has that calm look on his face and you can tell he hasn't been crying like me. I nod and get up and follow Rina out the open door to the train station. We wait on the platform for about fifteen minutes Rina talks to us about how great the capitol is but I'm not really listening. Instead I'm looking at our mentor, Tenot. I'm trying to think of how he won the games and if maybe I should try to use his strategy, but because I'm so small I probably shouldn't. After about five minutes of talking about the capitol Rina starts to talk to Tenot about styles and things like that. He doesn't look like he's listening but he responds with an occasional grunt or shake of his head. The grunts he makes sound like the growling of a wild animal and make me jump so I stop listening and turn my attension to the train tracks. Suddenly the metal tracks are replaced with a blur of metal. The blur finally slows down and materializes into a train. The door slides open and Rina motions for us to get on Tenot and Thresh get on first I linger on the platform and take a last look at my district before climbing up the big steps of the vehicle that while take me to The Hunger Games.

**A/N: Well that's done. Yahoo! the second chapter to my first fic! I feel so proud! So did you like it? Review and tell me what you thought of it! :D And please only constructive criticism! Thank you!**

******************Copyright: I don't own the Hunger games or any of the other books or the movie or any of the characters. I only own Tenot and Rina Matara.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Heeeeeeeeeeeey! It's me! Soooo are you ready for chapter 3! 'Cause I am! This chapter took me forever for some reason but I finally finished it and I am sooo happy! :D So let's get this chapter started! :P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger games books or the movie. I only own Tenot and Rina Matara.**

The train was amazing. I looked around the large car everything was just so fancy. There were green velvet chairs, shiny wooden tables with china plates, silver forks and lacy napkins sitting on them and hundreds of silver platters of cakes, scones, and a lot of other foods I couldn't even name.

"Whoa," I silently said to myself.

"Amazing, isn't it," Rina said in her silly capitol accent.

"Yeah," I said.

I looked over at Thresh to see what his reaction was. He didn't seem to really have a reaction; he still had the same solemn look on his face. I looked over at Tenot his expression was unreadable. He was making a horrible face that I didn't know a person could make. I looked away Tenot was scaring me, so far all Tenot had done was scare me. I wondered if he would act like this when he was training us. I brushed that thought aside I couldn't think about bad things so I could maintain my sanity.

"Now let's go see your rooms," Rina said.

We all walked down a few cars before Tenot went into a room in one of the cars.

"He's very mysterious," I said.

"Yeah," said Thresh.

I realized that was the first time I had heard him speak.

"He lost his sister in the games," Rina told us.

"So his sister was chosen as the girl tribute?" I asked.

"Yes and he was chosen as the boy tribute," Rina replied.

"That's so sad," I said quietly.

"Yes," Rina said sadly "it is."

I heard Thresh sigh and I looked over at him. His eyes looked watery.

"Are you okay?" I asked him, taking his hand in mine and giving it a squeeze.

"I'm fine," he said quietly and gave my hand a squeeze in return.

I wondered what he was sad about. Maybe he had lost a sibling to the games or maybe even two.

"Ah, here is your room, Thresh," Rina said after we had entered maybe the twelfth or thirteenth car.

He walked in the room without saying anything to either of us and slipping his large hand out of mine.

"I wonder why he's so sad," I said.

"A lot of the tributes have acted like him in the past," Rina said "This whole process is very stressful on them."

"I don't think that's it. I think it has something to do with his family and the Hunger Games," I said.

"Maybe," Rina replied "Maybe."

"So where's my room?" I asked.

"Oh, yes, right this way," she said.

She led me through a few more cars before we came to a car with just a few capitol people in it and a large silver door in it.

"And this is your room," Rina said.

"Thanks," I said "See you at dinner."

"See you then. Oh, and remember dinner is in the first car you got on," she said.

"Okay," I replied.

I walked up to the big silver door and one of the capitol people pressed a button and the door slid open. I walked inside and the door slid shut behind me. I looked around the large room. It was bigger than my whole house. There was a bed in the middle of the room with a purple blanket, a white bedspread and dark red pillows. The walls were a lavender color and the soft carpet floor was a pale blue color that almost looked white. There was also a window near my bed that was covered with white curtains. I walked up to the window and pulled back the curtains. I looked out the window and saw the stage where the reaping had taken place. The center of district eleven looked empty, like no one lived in district eleven. I remembered my family's shocked faces when Rina read my name. Tears welled up in my eyes and I backed away from the window and jerked the curtains in front of the window. I looked around my room again and noticed a dresser with about five drawers. I walked up to it and opened the first drawer. It was full of nightgowns. The second drawer was filled with pants. The third was full of shirts. The fourth, shoes, and the fifth makeup, hair styling products, hair styling devices like hair dryers and curling irons, three hairbrushes and a comb. I closed the drawer and opened the drawer with the shirts in it and I took out a light purple ruffled tank top. I then opened the drawer full of pants and took out a white pair of skinny jeans. Next I opened the drawer full of shoes and pulled out a pair of tan fuzzy boots. Next I walked in the bathroom with my bundle of clothes and held tightly in my arm. The walls were white like the cool floor that was made of tiles. I noticed a small drawer and placed my clothes on top of it. After that I undressed and got in. There was a large panel of buttons in front of me. Some of them adjusted the temperature; some changed the body scrubs, some changed the water pressure, and others I have no idea what they did. I pressed a button that had a warm temperature, and then I pressed the button for the strawberry scrub, medium water pressure, and a few other buttons. Finally I turned on the water. I expected to be scrubbed down with robotic hands and other capitol things but instead a steady flow of warm water poured down on me and I relaxed a little bit. I stood under the steady flow for about two minutes before the water was replaced by a foamy spray that smelled like strawberries. It was the strawberry foam. The foam was soft and fluffy and the aroma was very soothing. A few minutes later the foam was replaced with the warm flow of water. I stood and enjoyed the shower for awhile and waited for it to end. Eventually it did and I stepped out onto a rug that dried me completely. I then walked over to the mirror to look at myself. My hair was a mess since I hadn't brushed it but other than that I looked cleaner than I ever had in my life. I noticed a panel on the right side of the sink which had a sign over it that had a picture of an arrow pointing at the panel and a hand above the arrow. I placed my hand on the panel and felt a small shock go up my arm. I winced and looked at the mirror to see what this gadget had done to me. Much to my surprise my hair was brushed and wavy as it always was just much cleaner. I smiled and walked over to the drawer with my clothes on it. I put on my under garments and put on my clothes and boots. I walked back into my room and looked at the clock. It was still two hours until dinner. I looked at my bed and realized just how tired I was. I decided to take a nap and let Rina come get me for dinner. I got on my bed and yawned. I slipped off my boots and rolled the covers down. I then curled up in a little ball and pulled the covers up to my shoulders. I closed my eyes and fell asleep, but I didn't have good dreams instead I was plagued by nightmares of the Hunger Games. A few of the nightmares were Hunger Games were from the past, but one of them had me in it I was standing in front of a girl with a spear in my stomach.

"No!" the girl screamed.

I toppled over, but the girl caught me before I touched the ground. She put my head in her lap and we started talking. Tears streamed down both of our faces in small waterfalls of saltwater. I couldn't hear what we were saying but all of a sudden she started singing. It was a song I had heard in school but I didn't know what any of the words were or what the song was called. All I knew was the melody and that was all I heard from the girl that was singing to me in my dream. After the song was finished I closed my eyes and my chest stopped rising and falling. Suddenly I realized what the dream was about it was my death.

I jerked awake from my nap knocking the covers to the end of the bed. I was shaking and sweating. I pulled my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. Tears streamed down my cheeks and I continued to shake. The dream had felt so real. Almost like a vision. I looked at the clock. It was almost time for dinner so I got up and pulled on my boots. I walked in the bathroom to look at myself. My eyes were red and puffy so I washed my face. I looked in the mirror and I actually looked a bit better. I took a deep breath and walked back into my room and sat on my bed. I still felt shaky from the dream. What if that was my actual death? I started shaking even more. Then I took a deep breath and stopped shaking. I couldn't think like that. I had to stay strong; for my family. I got up and walked out the door to dinner. Besides, if that was my actual death the best thing I could do is accept it.

**A/N: Did you like it? Tell me what you thought by reviewing! And please no flaming! :D**

******Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger games books or the movie. I only own Tenot and Rina Matara.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Heeeeeeey it's meeeee! So are you excited for chapter!? :D I am! This chapter will be kinda short because I'm lazy. :) Well let's get this chapter started! HOORAY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games book, movie or any of the characters. I only own Tenot and Rina Matara.**

I walk down the many cars to the dining car. Rina and Tenot are both silently sitting at the table. I walk up to the table and pull out the red velvet chair next to Rina and sit down. One of the capitol people comes up and sets a bowl of soup in front of me.

"Thank you," I say quietly.

The man nods and goes back into the kitchen. I swirl the spoon around in the soup for a few minutes before bringing it to my lips and sipping it quietly. It tasted delicious and extremely expensive. I smile.

"Do you like it?" Rina asks me with a smile on her face.

"Yes," I say smiling "What is it?"

"Carrot soup," Rina says "It's very good for your eyes."

"It's delicious," I reply.

She smiles at me. So far Rina has been the nicest person I've met since the reaping. I smile back and go back to my soup.

A few minutes later Thresh comes into the room and sits next to Tenot.

"Ah, Thresh so good of you to join us." Rina says.

He doesn't say anything; he just sits there quietly while one of the capitol people puts a bowl of soup in front of him. He looks over at me and I give him a smile. He doesn't return it. I frown and look back at my bowl of soup. We sit in silence for a few minutes while we all finish our soup. The capitol people take our empty bowls away and put the main course in front of us. It's a plate full of colorful vegetables, some long strips of meat, a creamy yellow sauce and a few slices of a dark blue fruit. I pick up one of the many forks and eat a few of the vegetables. Some of them are sweet, a few are bitter and some really don't have a taste. Next I take a piece of meat and dip it in the sauce. The tangy sauce tastes delicious with the meat so I eat the rest of the meat with the sauce.

No one really talks during the main course so we all finish our meal quietly and wait for dessert. When we all finish the meal they the capitol people take our plates and put a giant chocolate cake in the middle of the table. After that they put little dessert plates in front of us and cut us all a slice of the cake. I pick up a fork and take a bite out of the cake. It tastes delicious! It tastes so good I finish before everyone else and have to sit there quietly while I wait for everyone to finish. The silence continues on until I decide to break it.

"So when will we get to the capitol?" I ask.

"In a day or two," Rina says.

The silence continues.

"So Thresh," I say awkwardly, "how's the food."

He gives me a weird look.

"It's…. fine," he says in his gruff voice.

Even when he talks he sounds strong. It just reminds me of how small my chances are of winning the games. Suddenly the dream I had of my death replays itself in my head and I shiver. Rina notices and asks me if I'm cold.

"She better get used to being cold," Tenot says abruptly," There will probably be many cold nights during the games, and if she can't survive in a cold room she'll be dead in the first minute of the games."

My eyes widen in fear at the thought. The dream plays in my mind but stops and the image of me with a spear in my stomach and my head in the girl's lap. It looks so real like I am actually in the dream. I reach out to try and touch the spear that is lodged in my stomach but as soon as a move the dream disappears and I'm back at the table with Rina, Tenot and Thresh.

"Are you okay?" Rina asks me.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine," I stutter.

"You better be," Tenot says rudely," We don't want a tribute that's scared of her own shadow."

"Leave her alone!" Thresh exclaims.

"Why you little!" Tenot says through gritted teeth.

"It's fine," I say quietly and I get up and leave the table and walk out of the dining car, back to my room.

"What's your problem!" I hear Rina yell," She's just a child!"

I cover my ears so I don't hear anymore. I hate fighting. I always have. So far I don't really like my mentor. I hope that won't be a problem during the games. Suddenly tears start streaming down my face and I let out a sob. I start running toward my room. Why does Tenot hate me what did I ever do to him?

I finally reach my room and I collapse on my bed. I cry for awhile but and eventually I fall into a restless sleep.

**A/N: Did you like it? I hope you did! :D Please review and tell me what you think! :) And please no flaming!**

******Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games book, movie or any of the characters. I only own Tenot and Rina Matara.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Heeey guys! I am sooooooooooooo sorry that it has taken me so long to update! I have been really busy and just haven't found the time to update! :( So how about I get this chapter started!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games books or the movie or any of the characters but I do own Rina Matara and Tenot. **

When I wake up the capitol is only about a few miles from the train. I get up and take a shower and change my clothes. I put on a simple, white t-shirt, a loose, black skirt that goes down to the top of my kneecaps, and some black and white canvas shoes. I use the device by the sink to dry my hair and walk out of my room to the dining car.

Rina and Thresh are sitting at the table talking about who knows what. There are four silver containers, a stack of plates, and some silverware on a table with a white table cloth on it. My stomach growls loudly and I realize that it must be about twelve in the afternoon judging by how the sun shines through the windows in the train car. I walk over to the table and grab a plate and some silverware and open one of the silver containers. It has some sort of red meat in it; I pick up one of the silver tongs and slop some on my plate. The second it hits my plate gravy pools around it. I move to the next container and open it. A sweet smell immediately fills my nose as soon as I open the container. The smell is familiar and I remember one morning where my mother made these. I think they are called pancakes. We only had them once since the batter is expensive and my family already has enough to pay for. I smile at the memory and get three of the pancakes and put them a fair distance away from the meat which looks disgusting compared to the golden pancakes.

I decide I have enough food so I walk over to another table that has some clear glasses and a few pitchers of different drinks. I set my plate down on the table and pour an orange liquid that smells like oranges into my glass. I sit at the table next to Rina and across from Thresh.

"Good morning," Rina says in a cheery voice. She has let her blue hair down today and I see that it extends down to her waist.

"Morning ," I say giving her a bright smile. She smiles back and goes back to her conversation with Thresh. I look down at my food and stick my fork into the fluffy pancakes and take a bit of them. They are delicious. I smile and continue to eat my pancakes.

"You know," Rina says," those taste much better if you pour some of this on it." She passes me a tiny pitcher with a brown liquid in it. I pick up the pitcher and pour some of it on the pancakes. It is a thick liquid that oozes out of the pitcher so I assume it's sticky. I take a bite of the pancakes that are now a lot sweeter but a thousand times more delicious.

"You were right," I say with my mouth full. She smiles.

"It's called maple syrup," she says gesturing toward the syrup.

"When will we reach the capitol?" Thresh asks in his gruff, masculine voice.

"In about an hour," Rina says.

I gulp nervously and the happiness I felt because of the pancakes evaporates and all I feel is fear. The closer we get to the Capitol the closer I am to The Hunger Games.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX THE HUNGER GAMES XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

We get to the Capitol in about an hour like Rina said we would. It is humungous. There are tall silver skyscrapers that seem to literally scrape the sky. I stand by the window in the train car that is kind of like a living room. Awestruck, I continue to stare at the beautiful city. Suddenly we go through a tunnel that makes the train car as dark as night. I continue to stare out the window for some reason and wait until we come out of the tunnel. As soon as we come out of the tunnel a beautiful sight awaits me.

There is a huge waterfall in the middle of the metropolitan city.

"Woah," I say as we go past the waterfall. The city is so beautiful it is hard to think that the people that control the Hunger Games live in a city as beautiful as this one.

We pass the waterfall and come to a train station filled with the many different colors the Capitol people dye their hair and skin. The crowd is beautiful. I have never seen more colors in one place at one time. People in district eleven usually just wear the color brown so it makes the place look boring compared to this one. The people all wear strange, colorful clothing and sport weird makeup and crazy hairstyles. Most people back home would think these people are crazy but I admire their unique styles. It just adds to the Capitol's beauty if you ask me. A big metropolitan city filled with colorful unique people. Amazing, just amazing.

My eyes scan the crowd trying to pick up all the color at once, but that doesn't work there are just too many colors. A lot of the people are waving and smiling at me, and for a second I forget why I am here and I get lost in the beauty in front of me. But I am quickly returned to reality, and I realize that I should use this moment to get sponsors, so I start waving and smiling at the people in the train station. They react to this with more waving and smiling and a bit of jumping; everyone is trying to catch my attention.

Maybe, just maybe, I can get enough sponsors, and then I might actually have a chance of winning the games! The idea makes me smile. I might actually get to go back home! My smile widens the idea of going back to my family makes me feel happy inside.

Eventually, we leave the train station and I still stay by the window hoping to catch another beautiful part of the city, but we only go through the city for another minute or two before the train pulls up at a tall, silver dome-shaped building.

Rina walks into the car and tells me that we have to get off the train now. I ask why and she tells me that it is time to go to the Remake Center. I nod and follow her off the train and into the Remake Center. I remember my plan about the sponsors and I smile. I can't wait to go home.

**A/N: I hope you liked it I will try to update a bit more often sorry for the SUPER long wait! If you liked it PLEASE review! And no flaming! Constructive criticism only please! :)**


End file.
